The Game Of Love
by HermioneRose
Summary: For some, Ryan and Haylie seemed to be the perfect couple. But, as always, Sharpay doesn't like it, and gets help from an old friend of the Evans siblings. Will it work or backfire? RyanxHaylie.
1. Accidents Everywhere

**Author's Note: Here's chapter one! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Accidents Everywhere**

It was after school, and usually, Haylie Anderson would be going home with her theaterical boyfriend, Ryan Evans, but she wanted to test out her crazy plan first.

Haylie bent down behind the dark blue cart that held the basketballs for basketball practice, and gazed over it.

The basketball team, the Wildcats, were practicing for a game that following week, and they didn't even realize someone was about to run off with their basketballs.

Haylie grinned, and got into the cart, with ease because she was very small.

Once in it, she carefully made it move, and finally, she was out of the gym.

"Perfect." she muttered.

And what was her crazy plan?

To scare Ryan, of course.

She slowly made it move, and once she picked up speed, it was abit harder to control it, but it was going to be worth it to see the look on Ryan's face.

As she made it towards Ryan's locker, she raised her voice so she was heard.

"Hey, Ryan!"

But, she didn't get to see his reaction as she flew down the ramp, and tumbled out of the cart, and landed on her back with a thud.

"Haylie!"

Haylie looked up to see Ryan staring down at her, his face full of both concern amd mock sterness.

"Hey, Ryan. Great prank, huh?" she asked, and Ryan finally smiled, shaking his head.

"You do know that watching you is like watching a little kid, right?" he asked, as he held out his hand so she could be pulled up.

"Yeah, I know. But, admit it: you like it." Haylie taunted, and Ryan blushed.

"Um..."

"Hey!"

Suddenly, the Wildcats basketball team came, Troy Bolton leading the Cats.

"What's going on?" Troy asked, looking at the upside cart, and then at Haylie and Ryan.

"Dude, we got pranked by Haylie!" Chad Danforth annouced, glancing at the grinning blonde.

Troy shook his head, and walked over to her and Ryan.

"Why did you steal our basketballs, Haylie?" he asked her.

"Because it was fun!" Haylie stated, and everyone groaned.

"Well, don't do again, alright?" Troy asked.

"You got it!" Haylie replied, giving him a mock salute.

Troy smiled, and shook his head as he gazed at the mess she made.

"Come on, let's get this mess cleaned up before my dad sees it.."

As the team cleaned up the mess, and rolled the cart back to the gym, Haylie turned to Ryan.

"I hope they are not too mad at me."

Ryan smiled, and took her hand into his.

"Hey, it was a prank, right? They'll get over it." Ryan told her as they came out to the parking lot.

"I guess." Haylie said.

"Haylie, it was a prank. Don't get all bent out of shape about it."

As they contuined towards Ryan's car, she started to wonder about something else.

About how she always acted like such a kid, and not a normal, seventeen year old girl who happens to be a senior and was dating a really hot guy, much to her opinion.

"Ryan?" she asked, as she and Ryan got into the car.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Do you think I act abit immature?" she asked, as she blushed.

Ryan gazed at her as he fixed the rearview mirrior.

"Haylie, your a wonderful person to be around. Being immature isn't a bad thing. It's good to be crazy every once and awhile."

"Yeah, but..."

Ryan turned to her, smiling softly.

"Out of all the girls I know, your one of the craziest. I don't think any girl could match up with you."

"Thanks--"

Suddenly, Ryan's cellphone rang, and Ryan held up a finger, and clicked "send".

"Hello?" he asked.

"Ryan! Where are you?" Sharpay Evans stated, and Haylie cringed.

"I'm still at the school. I'm going to take Haylie home." Ryan replied.

"Why are you still at the school?" Sharpay asked.

"Well--"

"You know what? Never mind. I told you to come right after school, Ryan." Sharpay said, cutting him off.

"Yes, but, I promised Haylie I'd--"

"She can drive, can't she? Your acting like her slave, Ryan!"

Haylie could hear Sharpay's words very clearly, and they stung like a bee's stinger.

"I gave her a ride to school, remember? It's only fair I bring back to her house." Ryan explained.

"Well, after you do, come straight home." Sharpay replied, and the conversation between the twins was done.

Ryan smiled at Haylie, and said, "Sorry about that."

Haylie gave him a small smile back as Ryan backed out of the school parking lot.

As they were driving back to her house, Ryan asked, "What's wrong, Haylie? Are you still thinking about that prank you pulled?"

Haylie shook her head as she gazed out the window.

"No."

"Then what?"

Haylie pulled herself away from the window to look at him.

"Am I bossing you around too much?"

She saw Ryan smile, and he sighed.

"That used to be Sharpay's job, remember? You are not bossing me around. I do these things because I like you, and your my girlfriend." Ryan replied.

"But what if Sharpay is right though?" Haylie asked, not convinced.

"Who says she was? She's just mad because she thinks you stole me away from her." Ryan stated as they came up to her house.

Haylie was about to climb out of Ryan's car before he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, don't I get something before you leave?"

Haylie finally laughed as she kissed Ryan on the cheek, and climbed out.

As she watched Ryan leave, she wondered if Sharpay was wrong after all.


	2. A Wake Up Call

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: A Wake-Up Call**

"Just what do you see in Haylie?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan sighed, and looked at his twin sister, knowing why she wanted him home so early.

So she could rant on Haylie to him. Sharpay was never the one to like Haylie in the first place because Haylie and Ryan auditioned for the spring musical last year, but, then again, Sharpay just hated the sight of Haylie ever since the day in junior year when she asked for directions to Ms. Darbus' room.

That's when Ryan fell in love with her.

"She's a wonderful person, Shar." Ryan explained.

"'Wonderful'? How can that drama-wannabe be wonderful?" Sharpay snapped, giving him one of her famous glares she was known for around the school.

"If you give her a chance, you'll see what I mean. And she isn't a drama-wannabe." Ryan told her.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Please! I've tried to fix you up with girls that have the same social class as us, and you prefer that beast?" she asked.

"Yes, I prefer Haylie. She is way nicer than all the others I have the pleasure of meeting." Ryan explained, cringing at the name Sharpay had given her.

"Atleast they had class, Ryan. Haylie doesn't. She's friends with Gabriella and her friends." Sharpay replied.

"So what? I like her anyways." Ryan told her, sitting up on his bed.

"Well, I don't. Do you realize what mother and father would have to say if you brought Haylie home?"

Ryan smirked.

Of course, Sharpay didn't know that Haylie had met Mrs. Evans during the spring musical, and Mrs. Evans had said she was a "lovely girl", which was what Ryan wanted to hear. Mrs. Evans may be a social cat, but she was nothing like Sharpay.

Sharpay shook her head, and just smiled at him.

"But, anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Alyssa Smith. Remember her? You two used to play in preschool."

Ryan vaguely remembered a little girl by the name of Alyssa, but he nodded anyways, and that brought a smile to Sharpay's face.

"She was always the same age as us, and I've been thinking maybe she could come down? I already discussed with our parents, and they said yes."

Ryan sat back against the wall, and frowned.

If he had any complaints about Alyssa, mom and dad would just ask him questions, stating it'd be good for him to see an old friend.

Basically, he never got a say in this at all!

But, that's what happened when you have a sister like Sharpay.

Sharpay noticed his frown, and she glanced at him.

"Ryan, come on! It'll be fun! I always knew you guys had chemistery untill she left for New York."

Ryan sighed, and glanced back at his sister.

"Sure, why not?" he asked, and Sharpay clapped her hands and smiled.

"Thanks, Ryan!" Sharpay said, walking out of his room.

After a moment of just thinking about what had happened, Ryan grabbed his cellphone, and called Haylie.

"Haylie, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked instantly, after they had greeted each other.

"Uh...baby-sitting Lilly. Why?"

"Can I come over tomorrow? There's something I want to tell you."


	3. The Baby sitting Job

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: The Baby-sitting Job**

When Haylie first got to Lilly's house, Mrs. Jacobs informed her that she had to cautious about flying golf balls.

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"Well, she got a present from one of your friends...Troy Bolton, I think it was."

Which was why, as Lilly practiced her swings, she called Troy.

"Troy?" she asked.

"Yes, Haylie?"

"Why did you give Lilly golf clubs and balls?"

"So she could practice! If she ever came back down to the Lava Springs, of course." Troy replied.

The previous summer before senior year, everyone had to help out in a certain way. She and Taylor McKessie were in charge of ten kids: five boys and five girls, all at different age levels. But, one caught Haylie's eye, and that was four year old Lilly Jacobs.

Lilly was like a twin of Haylie: small, blonde, curly hair, and a likable personality. Noone could resist her, because she was so sweet.

But, she had Asperger's Syndrome, a social austism. For awhile, she was very quiet, and only talked about Harry Potter (hence the name Lilly), but she progressed as she hung out with Haylie, Ryan, and their friends.

"Troy, she could get hurt! What were you thinking?" Haylie asked, ducking as another white ball came at her.

"Sorry, Haylie. I didn't know...I thought it'd be perfect, considering I couldn't get her anything else." Troy explained.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Haylie said shortly.

"I'm sorry. But, she _is_ getting alot of them, from what I can hear." Troy stated.

"Four!" Lilly annouced, and Haylie quickly ducked, escaping yet naother head injury.

"Troy, I won't hold this against you.."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Haylie said to Troy,

"I gotta go get the door. Can I call you back later?" Haylie asked, and clamped her phone shut, and Lilly followed behind her.

"Who's here, Haylie?" Lilly asked.

Haylie smiled down at the young girl.

"You'll see."

She opened the door to reveal Ryan, and he fell down, Lilly being on top of him.

Did she mention Lilly _loved_ Ryan as big brother?

"Ryan!" Lilly sqealed, and Ryan gave her a smile.

"Hey, Lilly.."

Haylie muffled a giggle with her hand.

"Need..some help?" she asked, between a few giggles that escaped her mouth.

"Definately." Ryan stated, and Haylie lifted Lilly off of him.

As they came back inside, Lilly took Ryan's hand, and said,

"Ryan! I wanna show you my present from Troy!"

Ryan looked at Haylie.

"She...got a present from Troy?" he asked.

Haylie nodded.

"Yeah. I already seen it."

They went downstairs to the basement, where it was set up like a golf course.

It was much like the golf course that Troy taught at when he was an golf instructor.

"Wow! This is looks like the Lava Springs golf course!" Ryan explained.

Lilly let go of Ryan's hand, and smiled as she retreated to Troy's present.

Ryan smiled, and looked at Haylie.

"Golf clubs and golf balls? Is Troy out of his mind?"

"Perhaps." Haylie said, going over to a nearby couch, and sitting down.

Ryan sat down beside her, and gazed at Lilly, who was hitting golf balls in every direction possible: except at them.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Haylie asked.

Ryan took off his hat, and played with the brim, looking slightly nervous.

"Oh...that. Well. Sharpay decided that I should see a long-lost friend of mine from preschool. She--"

"'She'?" Haylie asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Yes. Her name is Alyssa Smith. I can't remember much about her, but Sharpay told me we used to play together all the time untill she moved to New York." Ryan explained.

For some strange reason, Haylie felt jealous.

She never got jealous, and if it she did, it'd only be the little things.

Haylie was already jealous of Alyssa, and she barely knew her!

Ryan moved closer to her so he could see her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing." Haylie said, fixing her gaze on Lilly so she didn't have to look at him.

"No, tell me." Ryan insisted, smiling.

"You might take it the wrong way." Haylie explained.

"Maybe, but you can still tell me." Ryan replied.

Haylie sighed, and looked at him.

"This may seem silly, but..I'm...jealous. Of Alyssa." Haylie responded, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous? Why?" he asked.

"Well, she was friends with you, and I suppose she's high of class, and..."

Ryan smiled, and looked at her.

"Yes, she was friends with me, and maybe she has alot of money, but back then, I was just a kid. I had no interest in her besides a really good friend, and it was going to stay that way. Now, as for you, your my girlfriend, and I--"

"Duck!" Haylie annouced, seeing a white ball coming towards them.

"Duck?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Yes!" Haylie said, pulling Ryan down, their conversation cut short.


	4. Alyssa Arrives

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Alyssa Arrives**

Despite what Haylie thought of Alyssa, Ryan still liked her.

"Look!" Haylie said, shoving her cellphone in Ryan's hands, while Ryan held a confused look on his face.

It was a list of ringtones, obviously what Haylie bought with what she had in her account.

"What do you want me to look at?" he asked, grinning at the blonde girl.

"The Peanuts Theme Song! I--"

"Dude, no! Don't push it!" Chad stated, walking over to the two blondes, stealing Haylie's cellphone out of Ryan's hands.

Ryan looked at him.

"I guess you hate that song..?" Ryan asked the frizzy-haired jock.

"Does it look like I like it? No!" Chad explained, handing back Haylie her cellphone, and then walking back over to Troy. Haylie giggled, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

Thursday mornings weren't the best for the East High students. Basically, because it was a short day, and everything got screwed up.

But, today, something did.

Sharpay walked over to Haylie and Ryan, and Ryan was surprised she didn't snap at Haylie first before talking to him.

Strange, isn't it?

"Ryan! Alyssa's coming!" Sharpay annouced happily.

Ryan widen his eyes.

"Really? When?"

"About--"

Just as Sharpay was about to finish her sentance, a girl about their age opened the door, signaling the class to be quiet so they could look at her.

The girl wasn't really tall, but you couldn't see that because she wore high-heels, unlike the other girls in the room. Her hair was a natural curly black, that went down mid-way to her shoulders, and her eyes were the same color black as her hair. Her clothes were mature and New Yorkish: a black turtleneck under a tan coat, jeans, and her high-heels to match.

This was Alyssa Smith, long time friend of the Evans siblings.

She casually walked up to Sharpay, Ryan, and Haylie, and almost instantly, she and Sharpay screamed, while Haylie and Ryan looked at each other.

"It's been way too long!" Alyssa commented.

"I know!" Sharpay agreed.

Alyssa then looked at Ryan, and her smile grew even bigger.

"Ryan!" she said, leaned over the desk to give him a hug.

Ryan's blue eyes shifted to Alyssa to Haylie, who seemed to have a frown on her face.

"Uh, hey, Alyssa...long time no see?" he asked nervously.

"Very." Alyssa stated, pulling back from their hug.

"You guys should catch up.." Sharpay explained, steering Haylie away from Ryan's desk.

After they were gone, Alyssa nodded in Haylie's direction.

"Is that your girlfriend or something?" she asked.

"Yeah, Haylie's my girlfriend. We met during the spring of junior year." Ryan responded.

"That's nice." Alyssa commented.

The more he remembered Alyssa, the more she changed.

Alyssa (Allie was her nickname) used to be a sweet girl, kind of like Ryan himself. Maybe that's why he and her got along so well in the past.

But, now, she seemed like Sharpay, almost...

Well, that'd explain the clothes!

"Listen, Ryan, we should really catch up. Say, about lunchtime?" Alyssa asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Sure." Ryan stated, giving her a smile.

Alyssa returned his smile, and walked over to Sharpay.

That's when the team of Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke came over to his desk.

Troy was the first one to speak.

"Dude, your seriously not going to start to fall for Alyssa?" Troy asked.

Ryan blinked stupidly at him twice.

"Uh...why would I do that? Me and Alyssa are just friends." Ryan asked.

"No. Girls like Alyssa are trained to that, Evans, even if you don't realize it. She'll steal you right from under Haylie's nose." Chad said, following Troy's leature.

"She wouldn't. She knows me and Haylie are going out. I told her so." Ryan stated.

The guys just looked at him.

"Guys, I won't fall for Alyssa. I love Haylie, and nothing is going to change that, not even a childhood friend." Ryan replied.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, Troy." Ryan told him, as he saw Alyssa give him a wave and a smile in his direction.

If he was even right, of course.


	5. Haylie Out Of The Picture?

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Haylie Out Of The Picture?**

Just the thought of Ryan hanging out with Alyssa made Haylie's insides flip.

Of course, she told herself she wasn't jealous. Ryan merely stated that Alyssa and him were just friends.

"Haylie, are you there?"

Haylie blinked twice in reply, as Gabriella asked the question worriedly.

"Yeah...I'm here. What was your question?" Haylie asked, and the group sighed.

Ever since Ryan and Alyssa began hanging out, Haylie felt sort of...spaced out.

"Haylie, I know your worried about Ryan and Alyssa, but they are just friends." Taylor replied.

"You don't know that for sure, Taylor. What if he's falling for her right now?" Haylie asked.

"Ryan told us he liked you very much, Haylie. Quit worrying." Troy responded.

Haylie nodded. Of course her friends were right. Ryan even told her so a million times as they were going out that he liked her, so why worry? So Alyssa just came back to visit, and there was nothing wrong with that, right?

As Haylie went into the restroom to refreshen up before next hour, she wasn't surprised to see Alyssa doing the same thing, even though she didn't actually have to attend the classes since she was just visiting.

"Hey, Alyssa." Haylie replied carefully.

Alyssa smiled at her through the mirror.

"Please. Alyssa is so formal. Call me Allie." she stated.

"Uh..okay..Allie." Haylie replied, cringing.

There was a moment of silence before Alyssa stated, "You know, I'd give anything to be Ryan's girlfriend right now. Your so lucky."

Haylie finally smiled at the compliment.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"He's charming, nice, smart, and not to mention hot as well." Alyssa explained.

The brunette smiled as she placed the brush aside, and gazed at Haylie again.

"I can't believe I missed him this much. I mean, we were kids, and we were friends. I guess as you grow older, you change too, and so do your feelings." Alyssa contuined.

Haylie nodded. She heard that alot from MacKenize, her older twin sister who was a freshman at college.

"But, I bet Ryan wouldn't give you up for another girl. It's not like him, anyways." Alyssa said.

Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Ryan, Haylie. Like I said, he wouldn't give you up. But, there's a chance he might, considering I'm around. Boys can't stand to see their best friends be gorgous, now can they? Even if they have be away for awhile." Alyssa responded with a smirk.

"Wait...he might dump me?" Haylie asked.

Alyssa shrugged as she started to put things away.

"Who knows? He might, he might not. Ask him if you are unsure." Alyssa stated, but Haylie gave her a shocked expression.

"He will think I'm nuts!" she replied.

Alyssa shook her head.

"How is he going to know what is on your mind, if you don't tell him?" Alyssa asked.

"Ryan knows me. He instantly knows what's wrong." Haylie replied.

"Whatever." Alyssa replied, swinging the door open.

Haylie followed her back to the cafeteria, where they went to their own tables.

Once there, she sat down in her regular spot, and frowned.

Would Ryan really dump her? It didn't seem likely, not when their relationship was going strong.

Gabriella turned to her with the same frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Gabriella." replied Haylie, as she focused her gaze on Sharpay's table, while the gang just shook their heads.

Something was definately up.


	6. Troy's Phone Call

**Author's Note: Here's chapter six! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Troy's Phone Call**

Ryan was bored out of his mind.

He really wanted to do something with Haylie, but everytime he tried calling her house, her mother would tell him she would be out with Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi, or Alyssa would pull him away from even doing something with the little blonde-haired girl. Haylie didn't even pick up her cellphone, and all he got was her voicemail. With this fact, made him very sad indeed. Ryan felt gulity for spending alot of time with Alyssa, and so little time with Haylie.

He missed everything about her: her voice, her pranks, her laugh, her--

Ryan was jolted out of his daydream when he cellphone beside him starting blaring, and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked, hoping it was Haylie.

"Hey, Ryan. It's me."

Ryan's hope-o-meter faltered abit when he realized it was Troy calling him.

Oh, well. It's better than noone, right?

"Hey. What's up?" Ryan asked.

"Were you excepting Haylie to call?" Troy asked.

"No! Of course--"

"Ryan." Troy stated, cutting the blonde-haired boy off.

"Oh..alright. I'm beginning to worry about her, and maybe she would call me back." Ryan stated truthfully.

"Well, that's why I called." Troy replied.

"Troy, can I ask you question?" Ryan asked.

"Sure."

"How did you get my number?" Ryan asked.

"Well, like you, I copied it from Haylie's cellphone. You know, before you guys became a couple, and you were talking secretly so Sharpay wouldn't find out?" Troy explained, and Ryan shook his head.

"Oh..yeah." Ryan replied.

"But, anyways, I called because Haylie's been acting strange ever since Alyssa arrived. I was wondering if you knew anything?" Troy asked.

"No, I don't. Sorry." Ryan responded.

"Well, were all kind of worried about her, you know? She just isn't her perky self anymore, and I missed that."

Ryan smiled, despite himself. Troy, besides Gabriella, was one of Haylie's best friends. If anyone missed the old Haylie, besides Ryan, it was Troy.

"Me too. Whenever I try to get a hold of her, she's neither out, or Alyssa wants me to do something with her. Also, she isn't picking up her cellphone." Ryan explained.

"Gabriella noticed that too while she and Haylie were out. She tried to gather information, but Haylie always seemed to change the subject." Troy stated.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, and shook his head. It didn't seem to make sense. Well, whatever Haylie did or say didn't make sense to him, even after going out for almost two years and one full summer.

"That doesn't make sense." Ryan told Troy.

"I know. It's weird..."

Ryan heard shouting in the background, and he cringed, wondering if everything was alright at the Bolton household.

"Troy, is everything alright?" he asked the brown-haired boy.

"Yeah. My dad's just watching a basketball game. No big deal." Troy replied.

"Oh."

"But, I gotta go. I'll seeyou later, Ryan." Troy said, and the line went dead.

As Ryan went through his homework, he wondered what Troy had said.

Maybe he better talk to Haylie before anything gets out of hand.


	7. A Trip To The Zoo

**Author's Note: Sorry about the mix-up! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: A Trip To The Zoo Makes It All Better**

When Haylie arrived to school that morning, she felt abit better about the whole Ryan-Alyssa deal, especially since she vented to Gabriella about it (Troy too, in fact. Gabriella couldn't have picked a better boyfriend!).

She was at her locker when she was blinded by darkness, and she smiled when she realized who the hands belonged to.

"I missed you." Ryan stated, whispering into her ear as she smiled.

She turned around to see Ryan standing, Alyssa-less.

"So have I--I mean, I missed you too!" Haylie sputtered, while Ryan chuckled.

He leaned in to give her a small kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"I know I've been spending alot of time with Alyssa, and I want to make it up to you. So, I did some checking around, and Troy told me how much you like polar bears, because they are like your twin, so I was thinking maybe after school we can go to the zoo?" Ryan asked.

At all that morning, Haylie burst out laughing. So it was true that polar bears were like her twin, but that wasn't the reason why she laughed: Ryan went through all that trouble just so he and her could spend some together, and at her favorite place in the whole wide world.

"Of course." Haylie replied, as the bell rang.

She slid past Ryan, and whispered in his ear, "Because I like polar bears..and you remind me of one."

Ryan smiled at her, "Really?"

Haylie returned his smile. "Haven't I told you that?"

"Not really.."

"Well, I told you now." Haylie replied.

"Aw, aren't we all cute and couple-y?"

Haylie and Ryan turned to see Alyssa standing behind them, a smirk on her face.

Haylie instantly blushed, and gazed at the ground. She didn't mind that her friends see or hear her and Ryan flirting, but there something about Alyssa made her feel like she was a twelve year old girl who has a mad crush on one of her sister's friends.

"Don't sneak up on us like that, Alyssa. It's rude." Ryan stated, dropping Haylie's hand.

"Oh, no. I didn't know that was a rule when you become a super-couple like Troy and Gabriella--"

Haylie's blush was replaced by a flush of anger.

"Don't call them that!" she explained, and Ryan shook his head.

"Well, it's true! And now look at you guys, following their example!" Alyssa replied.

"Alyssa, stop it. They have their way of showing their affection, while we have ours. We are not following anyone's example." Ryan told her.

Alyssa smirked, and folded her arms.

"Your just going to end up like their side-kicks, is what your going to be!" Alyssa replied.

"I told you. Were not following their example." Ryan said to Alyssa, and took Haylie's hand again, steering her into the direction of Ms. Darbus' classroom.

"Ryan, what if she is right?" Haylie whispered in his ear.

"Haylie, don't give it a second thought. Remember, were going to zoo? After school?" Ryan asked, and Haylie just shook her head, and gave him a smile.

"Alright, I won't." she replied.

Ryan leaned down and kissed her on the lips again, and pulled away, smiling.

"Good." he stated, and walked over to his usual spot by Sharpay.

Haylie walked over to her friends, who had smirks on their faces.

"What?" she asked, and Taylor told her.

"The zoo? Haylie, that's so cute!"

Haylie just had to laugh at her comment.

"I guess it is." she said, as she sat down next to Gabriella.

"None of us get to go to our favortie places if our boyfriends don't spend amount with us." Taylor countined.

"Guys, I think your placing down your boyfriends too much. Or, you want them to be like Ryan," she stated, glancing pointedly at Taylor, who gazed down at her desk.

"Besides, your boyfriends are the coolest people I know. They would do anything for you, especially Troy, Gabby." Haylie contuined, gazing at Gabriella.

"I know...but, just the way Ryan does it..it seems romantic." Gabriella agreed.

Haylie just shook her head at her friends. Yes, Ryan was romantic, but that didn't mean that Troy, Chad, and Jason should start acting like him.

Yes, they can shake their hips in their direction, and wear weird hats!


	8. Polar Bears, Lions, Tigers, Oh My!

**Author's Note: Here's chapter eight! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: Polar Bears, Tigers, Lions, Oh My!**

"Look, Haylie! It's one of your twins!" Ryan stated, making Haylie laugh.

It was after school, and Ryan drove himself and Haylie to the zoo, to make up for the lost time. He knew Haylie would enjoy the trip more than he would, but he couldn't help but smile as she laughed, which was what he wanted to hear for the last few days, instead of the evil silent treatment.

"Oh, right, and I suppose you don't have an animal twin?" Haylie asked, her brown eyes sparkling.

"No...I never got one, I'm sad to say." Ryan replied, wearing a mask of mock sadness. "Sharpay wouldn't let me."

Considering the fact that Boi _was_ more her twin than Ryan was, anyways.

So why couldn't Ryan have one as well?

"Let's see..." Haylie inspected him carefully, and she smiled.

"A lion or a tiger would work for you, Ryan." the small blonde finally said, and Ryan grinned.

"Why?" he asked. A lion or a tiger sounded excately like Troy or Chad, but certainly not Ryan. Ryan found himself more as a peguin.

"Your mighty...strong...cute." Haylie explained, taking his hand as she rolled off with compliments.

Ryan blushed, and gave her a smile.

"I'm more a peguin than a mighty lion, Haylie. Trust me." Ryan told her.

"Really? Maybe I was wrong..." Haylie said, gazing at the lion cage, which came into their view.

"Or maybe you are right." Ryan replied as they made their over to the lion cage. A lion cub watched them curiously as they looked at the pride. Ryan finally noticed the cub, and smiled. The cub reminded him so much of Haylie, that even a polar bear couldn't compare.

"Hey, Haylie, I think found you have a new twin." Ryan explained, pointing the lion cub.

Haylie smiled, and placed her fingers in the many holes, and the cub licked her fingers.

"Your right...it is sort of like me. Maybe my twin isn't a polar bear, but a lion cub?" she asked.

Ryan shrugged, and sat down next to her.

"Yeah. I mean, if you don't mind being with a peguin." Ryan told her, and Haylie laughed.

She smiled as she gave him a quick hug.

"I don't mind. Peguins are cute." Haylie stated.

"Okay then, your turning your chances to be with a strong lion..." Ryan sighed, and Haylie giggled as Ryan pulled her up.

His cellphone rang at that moment, and he knew it Alyssa calling, because she had been calling him lately whenever he was with Haylie.

"Hello?" he asked as he picked it up.

"Ryan! Where are you?" Alyssa's voice rang in his ears.

"I'm at the zoo with Haylie...what is it?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that me and you were suppose to have a date after school, but you never showed up..." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa, you knew I was going to the zoo with Haylie! I don't need to spend all my time with you." Ryan told her.

"Ryan, I'm only here for a few days. You can spend time with Haylie anytime of the week." Alyssa replied.

Was it just him, or did she pick up Sharpay's signature whiny voice?

"Alyssa--"

"Please, Ryan?" Alyssa asked.

Ryan sighed, and shook his head.

"Alright. Were coming home." Ryan stated, and ended the conversation.

He gave Haylie a sad smile.

"Sorry about our date being cut short."

"No, it's okay, Ryan. I understand." Haylie explained, taking his hand, and they went back to Ryan's car which was parked in the parking lot.

As they were driving home, Haylie stated, "Ryan, stop gripping the steering wheel!" Indeed, his knuckles were turning white, and he released his grip. He was just abit mad that his date with Haylie was cut short, and all he wanted was spend some time with her.

"I'm sorry, Haylie...I really wanted to spend some time with you.."

"Ryan, you have, and you should hang out with Alyssa. Besides, she's only here for a few days." Haylie explained as they got out of the car.

Since Haylie's car was in the Evans' driveway, Ryan didn't have a excuse to drive her home.

That just made him feel more mad than ever, but when Haylie kissed him on the lips, the anger was gone.

"I'll see you at school, Ryan." she said, and got in her car, and drove off.

As he walked back to the house, he thought he saw Sharpay and Alyssa, wearing the same smirks on their faces.


	9. The Boyfriend Stealer

**Author's Note: Here's chapter nine! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: The Boy-friend Stealer**

"Tell us everything!" Gabriella protested.

Haylie gazed at her friend with a smile.

"And why should I?" Haylie asked.

"Duh! That's what girls do when they go on a really fabulous date." Taylor explained, mimicking a cheerleader.

"Well, maybe I'm a type of girl who doesn't kiss and tell, Taylor." Haylie told her simply, but she grinned.

"Okay, but I'll tell you anyways!" Haylie stated, and Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor leaned in while Haylie filled them in on her date with Ryan at the zoo.

"But, that was untill Alyssa called..." Haylie finished.

"She called while you guys were on your date?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. She has been calling Ryan whenever he is with me." Haylie said.

"You really need to watch out for her now, Haylie. A few days isn't what she needs to win over Ryan." Taylor advised.

"Are you sure? I mean--"

"That girl has been best friends with him! I think she knows him abit more than you do, even if you are his girlfriend." Taylor explained, as the bell rang for first hour.

As Haylie walked out of the classroom, she realized Taylor was right. She didn't know everything about Ryan, and Alyssa did, considering they have been friends since preschool.

She was so wrapped in her thoughts, she bumped into something solid, and fell to the ground.

"You know, we really have to stop meeting like this...or, you can watch your going. Remember your prank?"

She laughed as she looked up to see Ryan, standing behind him was Sharpay, wearing her signature scowl, and no Alyssa in sight.

"Okay...I think I can manage that." Haylie replied, getting up as she looked at the twins.

Sharpay looked at her watch, and commented, "I have to go meet Alyssa...save me a seat, will you Ryan?"

And with that, she was off.

"What's up with her?" Haylie asked as she and Ryan walked to first hour.

"She's just being Sharpay. Nothing you need to worry about, I'm sure." Ryan said, giving her a smile.

As they sat through history, Haylie couldn't get Sharpay's sudden leave out of her head. She knew the blonde-haired girl was up to something, and she didn't like it one bit. Of course, noone liked Sharpay's schemes, after what she tried to do to Troy and Gabriella.

After history got let out, Haylie was walking with Ryan when Alyssa beckoned to him.

"Ryan! Over here!"

Ryan glanced at Haylie, and Haylie nodded.

Ryan walked over to Alyssa, and they started walking together.

Soon after Ryan left, Troy and Gabriella joined her.

"Aren't you worried that Alyssa will do something?" Troy asked her.

Haylie smiled at him.

"Of course not, Troy. Alyssa and Ryan are only friends." Haylie explained, but once she turned the corner, she was dead on wrong.

Standing beside some lockers were Alyssa and Ryan, and their faces were inches apart, and before her very eyes, their faces touching, and finally, they kissed, which made Haylie turn away in angry, sad, tears.

"Haylie..." Gabriella replied, and Haylie burst into quiet sobs, while Troy and Gabriella made sure that noone saw her crying, before retreating to the next hour class.

All through that hour, Haylie had a million thoughts in her mind:

_Alyssa and Ryan are just friends, right?_

_So, did that kiss meant nothing?_

_Did Ryan enjoy it?_

But, the worst thought came to her head, and she almost burst into tears again:

_Am I going to be replaced?_


	10. Foul Play

**Author's Note: Here's chapter ten! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: Foul Play**

When Ryan got to school the next morning, he found himself being pinned to a red and white locker, and staring into the brown eyes of Chad Danforth.

"What did you do to Haylie?" Chad asked.

"What are you talking about? I never done anything to her!" Ryan protested.

"Chad! Ryan!"

Jason, Zeke, and Troy came running down the hallway where Chad and Ryan were, and Jason and Zeke pulled Chad away from Ryan.

"Dude, we need you on the court, not rearanging Ryan's face!" Jason explained, as Chad struggled to get to the confused, yet frightened blonde, who was certainly scared of the curly-haired jock.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked again.

"Admit it! You cheated on Haylie!" Chad stated.

"Chad, you know I'd never do that!" Ryan explained.

Troy sighed, and went over to him.

"Yesturday, me, Gabriella, and Haylie saw you with Alyssa, and we saw you kissing her."

Ryan's mouth hung open slightly, but then he closed it.

"So...she thought I cheated on her? Come on, I'd never do that! Would it look like I do that? Of course not! It's all a total lie." he explained to the basketball players (thankfully, Chad was released, but he didn't do any harm).

"I'm sorry, Ryan, but that's what Haylie thinks. She's pretty upset." Troy insisted.

"But, I'd never--"

The bell cut him off, and the guys went to homeroom, where Ryan knew was going to be a nightmare.

Indeed, Haylie sat with her small group of friends, and it looked like she had been crying alot, judging by the look of her eyes: puffy, red, and bloodshot, and that made Ryan feel even more gulity than ever.

But, the worse was when Alyssa came strolling in with Sharpay, and she sat down next to him.

"I've been thinking about you, Ryan." Alyssa said, giving him a smile.

He forced himself not to look in Haylie's direction, which her brown eyes were shooting daggers at his back.

Oh, yes. You can so feel the love in this room!

"Uh...I thought about you too." Ryan replied nervously.

Alyssa giggled.

"Don't be so nervous, Ry."

When the nickname _Ry _hit his ears, he stiffen. Even though Haylie never called him in the short form of his name, he didn't want Alyssa to start.

"I don't want to be called that." Ryan told her, trying not to sound rude or mean.

"Why not? It's not like _Haylie_ ever called you that, now did she?"

That's why Ryan liked her. No pet names whatsoever, but every so often, Haylie would call him "Peguin" as a joke.

But, that was when Haylie would talk to him, now she doesn't anymore, and Ryan missed it.

"Yeah, but that's the point. She never have, and I liked it." Ryan stated.

"Well, it's better than Peguin!" Alyssa said loudly, and they watched as Haylie got up from her seat, and went outside the classroom.

Ryan got out of his seat, and followed her, making sure that she didn't see him.

They ended thier chase when Haylie led him to the gym, and Haylie sat down on a bench.

"You led me all the way here? Clever, Miss Anderson." Ryan said, and Haylie looked up, a frown was on her face.

"What do you want? I suppose your going to dump me, right? Dump me for Alyssa?" Haylie asked, her voice rasp.

Ryan frowned, and walked over to her.

"I'm not going to dump you. I like you, remember? Your too good to be given up." Ryan explained, sitting down beside her.

He was going to give her a hug, but Haylie moved away from his touch.

"If you say that, then how come me, Troy, and Gabriella saw you kissing her yesturday? Because I want to know." Haylie replied.

"Because...I...I.." Ryan stated, but he couldn't a way to explain to her about the kiss.

Haylie looked at him, "You got nothing, right?"

"No, I can explain! Just--"

"No, let me. When I saw you together, I thought you looked pretty into it, Ryan. What is she now? Not just a best friend, I'm guessing."

Ryan's face went pale, as he looked at her, startled.

"I wasn't, I swear! She just--"

Haylie stood up, and gazed down angerily at him.

"Threw herself at you? Oh, yeah. That's so the truth, Ryan."

"It's all--"

But, the bell cut him off, and Haylie frowned at him.

"Good luck with Alyssa, Ryan, because your going to need it!"

With that, she was out of the gym, leaving Ryan to think that he just lost the greatest girlfriend he had ever had.


	11. Alyssa's Victory

**Author's Note: Here's chapter eleven! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: Alyssa's Victory**

Haylie could tell Alyssa had won, just by the smile on her face.

Everyone kept telling her to get back together with Ryan, but she refused.

"Haylie, it's the only right thing to do...Ryan's really upset." Gabriella told her as they sat in Haylie's bedroom.

"Really? I thought he'd be happy that he was with Alyssa." Haylie told her.

"He isn't...I can tell. He really misses you, Haylie." Gabriella replied.

Haylie sighed, and decided Gabriella was right. Ryan definately did miss her, even though he had Alyssa as a girlfriend right now.

"I guess your right, Gabby. But, he's with Alyssa now, and I can't get him back." Haylie said.

"Ryan would be at your side in no time if you talked to him. Like he told you a million times, he loves you, and wouldn't leave your side for anyone." Gabriella replied.

Haylie actually smiled at what Gabriella had said. Ryan did tell her that she was too good to be given up, but for someone like Alyssa, that was pretty hard. "I know, but Alyssa knows what he likes, and--"

"So does he! Why did he pick you out of all the other girls to date?" Gabriella asked.

"Because they were all taken." Haylie muttered, and Gabriella grinned.

"Trust me, Haylie. He likes you, and if you like him, you'd trust him more." Gabriella stated, getting up from Haylie's bed to look at her.

"But, I need to go. Me and Troy are double dating with Chad and Taylor tonight, and I promised myself I'd get ready early."

Haylie smiled at her.

"Okay. Have fun on your double date, Gabriella."

When Gabriella left, she tried her advice, and called Ryan.

At the third ring, someone picked up, and thinking maybe it was Ryan, she said, "Hello?"

"Sorry, Haylie. You got the wrong twin."

Defeated, Haylie realized she was talking to Sharpay, of all people.

"Sharpay, what are you doing with Ryan's cellphone?" Haylie asked.

"He made me in charge of getting his calls when he was out with Alyssa. Not that he gets many, but from you, I think so." Haylie could just see her smirk, and her insides flipped.

"Sharpay, this is really important, so--"

"So? Your not his girlfriend anymore. I don't think your call is worth getting, even. I'm glad you dumped him, Haylie. Because now he can be with his own kind!"

Haylie's heart skipped a beat, and her hands felt cammy.

"No, Sharpay, I didn't dump him...hontest." Haylie's voice was cracking abit, and she realized she was about to cry.

"Well, too bad. Your just going to have to face the fact that your not Ryan's anymore. Go out with another drama king, and leave my brother alone!"

The line went dead, and Haylie just stood there, looking at the buzzing cellphone in her hand.

So, Ryan really did dump her?

For Alyssa?

She guessed Ryan moved on pretty quickly, while she didn't have the heart to let go.

Haylie strolled down her contact list, and highlighted MacKenize's name.

"Hey, MacKenize? Can I talk to you? It's about Ryan."

"Sure. What is it?"

"He...he...dumped me."

And that's when she really burst into tears.


	12. Ryan's Last Stand

**Author's Note: Here's chapter twelve! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: Ryan's Last Stand**

"You'll love her, I swear." Ryan told Alyssa as they drove over to Lilly's.

Ryan had to baby-sit Lilly after school, and he thought Alyssa should get to know her.

"Ryan, I know you really love this girl, but don't you think you should have a real job? I mean, baby-sitting a four-year old? That's so middle school!" Alyssa explained.

Ryan looked at her through the rearview mirrior.

"Baby-sitting Lilly isn't a job. I enjoy it, and she likes it when I baby-sit her."

Not to mention that Lilly is one of Haylie's favorite (well, only) charge, but Ryan didn't need to tell Alyssa that.

"Well, whatever, Ryan." Alyssa replied as they came up to Lilly's house.

After Ryan rang the doorbell, Lilly pushed him down to the ground, as her usual greeting for him.

"Ryan!" Lilly explained, and Ryan sat up to give the four year old a hug.

"Hey, Lilly. How's my favorite girl in the entire world?" he asked.

Lilly gave him a confused look.

"I thought Haylie was your favorite girl?"

Ryan gave Alyssa a sheepish smile, and stood up, and then picked up Lilly in the progress.

The house smelled like chocolate chip cookies, and sound was coming from the television set. Ryan felt instantly at home in the Jacob household whenever he came to baby-sit Lilly.

Finally, the last person to make an apperence was Mrs. Jacobs herself, who was coming down the stairs.

"Oh, good! Your here!" She smiled at Ryan, but her smile faltered when she saw Alyssa.

Of course, even Lilly's mother knew Ryan and Haylie were going out as well.

Alyssa gave Mrs. Jacobs a smile in return.

"Mrs. Jacobs, your daughter is the most precious thing! I just want to eat her up!"

Lilly looked at Ryan and he shrugged his shoulders, making Lilly giggle.

"Well, I'm off to a benefit. I should be home around six, but make sure Lilly eats before then--"

"Mrs. Jacobs, I've been baby-sitting Lilly for the past summer. Don't you think I know your directions by now?" Ryan asked as he gently placed down Lilly, and gave the woman a smile.

"Oh, of course...but, I just wanted to make sure..me and Lilly have been baking cookies, so they should be done in a about a minute, and Lilly should just have three so she doesn't spoil her supper."

"Of course, Mrs. Jacobs. Don't worry." Ryan stated.

When Mrs. Jacobs finally left, the beeper on the stove went off, and Lilly went into the kitchen, following close behind was Ryan and Alyssa.

"Cookies!" Lilly chanted, and Ryan grinned, placing on a ovenmit, and taking out the cookies, and setted them on the stove.

"Just wait a minute untill they cool, Lilly, then you can have some." Ryan said, and Lilly smiled.

"Mommy says to eat them when they are hot, Ryan, not cool."

"Well, your mother told us to wait. I'll help you get some milk and glass, okay?"

As Lilly was happily munching on a cookie and drinking some milk at the table, he joined Alyssa on the couch.

"So, what's her problem, anyways?" Alyssa asked him.

"Problem?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah...I heard from Sharpay that she has some type of austim. Does that mean she's socially retarded?"

Suddenly, Ryan's blue eyes no longer flashed with friendiness, but anger.

"She's not socially retarded. She just doesn't like strangers. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Sure, and I bet she doesn't have any friends because of it! Admit it, Ryan! You only baby-sit her because you feel sorry for her!" Alyssa explained.

"I baby-sit her because I like her, not because of her disease. She's a nice girl who just happens to have a disease that just allows her to be afraid of strangers." Ryan protested.

"Ryan, she's socially retarded!" Alyssa almost yelled, and Ryan heard sniffling behind him.

Lilly was holding the plate of cookies, and she looked at them, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Lilly...no. Alyssa didn't mean that.." Ryan replied.

"I want Haylie back, Ryan! Make Haylie come back!" Lilly cried, and before Ryan knew it, Lilly dropped the plate, and ran upstairs, crying.

Ryan then turned around to Alyssa, who watched the scene.

"See what I mean? No wonder she hung around Haylie and her group of friends."

"Alyssa, I hung around Haylie and her friends! They are my friends too, and once you get to know them, they are really nice people." Ryan explained.

"Ryan, you don't need to hang around with them anymore. You have me, remember? Your hanging out with your own kind."

She was about to give him a kiss before Ryan stopped her.

"Alyssa, if you insult Lilly, then we can't be a couple anymore. I'm sorry."

Alyssa pulled away, a frown on her face.

"What?" she asked, her voice raising.

"Were breaking up. If you can't learn to like Lilly, or my friends, then you and I are through."

"Fine! I didn't like you anyways!" Alyssa explained, grabbing her jacket and her backpack, and slammed the door behind her.

Ryan sighed and went upstairs to Lilly's room, and knocked on the door.

"Lilly? Are you okay?"

Ryan opened the door to see Lilly sitting on her bed, sniffling.

"I don't like Alyssa, Ryan. She was mean to me." Lilly whimpered, and Ryan smiled sadly, and went over to her.

"Well, she's gone now. I broke up with her." Ryan told her, wrapping his arms around the blonde girl.

"Really?" Lilly asked.

Ryan nodded, and hugged the girl tighter.

"Ryan? I want Haylie back." Lilly muttered in his shirt.

Ryan nodded sadly, looking out the window.

"Yeah, Lilly. So do I."


	13. The Dancing Butterfly

**Author's Note: Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Dancing Butterfly**

After school on a Thursday, Haylie was dancing just for fun, and the music that was playing? Cascada's "How Do You Do?".

Hmm, I wonder who that could be about?

Suddenly, the music stopped, and a voice called out, "Dancing Butterfly, come over my way!"

Haylie twirled around to see Ryan standing backstage, with a smirk on his face, and his arms folded across his chest. Haylie still wanted to be mad at him, but with that smirk on, it was hard to resist.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying her hardest not to smile.

"You know, I want to see how you were holding up without me.." Ryan told her, walking over to where she was standing.

"Good! I'm doing...good." Haylie replied rather quickly, while Ryan smiled down at her. Being with Ryan was too hard, after these past few days when she realized that he dumped her for Alyssa. So, why was he here anyways? To rub it in her face some more that he and Alyssa were couple?

"I've missed you." Ryan whispered, and Haylie's eyes grew wide, but then they returned to their normal size when she realized she was suppose to be mad at him for dumping her. "You don't mean that, do you? Alyssa--"

"Alyssa's gone, Haylie. She and I broke up when she insulted Lilly." Ryan stated, moving closer to her. Just being near him made her shiver, and moved away from him, acting like he was posion of some kind, or she thought he was playing a prank on her, and Alyssa would accuse her of trying to steal the drama king away from her.

Hey, stuff like this could happen!

"Is this some of a prank? Because I would know!" Haylie stated, while Ryan's face changed from friendly to downright hurt.

"No, this isn't a prank. It's for real, Haylie. Trust me."

"Trust you? Why should I trust you? Your nothing but a cheater, Ryan Evans! Your just like your sister on so many levels, it isn't even funny!" Haylie almost screamed at him.

"Haylie, listen. I'm trying to say I'm sorry. Really. I never ment to hurt you...it was all Sharpay's plan to bring Alyssa down here in the first place, because she didn't want me to be around you anymore. I had no say in it whatsoever." Ryan explained, and Haylie realized he was being serious: truely serious. It would have been different for any other boy to admit that, but as for Ryan, Haylie really did trust him at that moment.

"Am I forgiven?" Ryan asked, and Haylie smiled.

"Not yet, drama boy. I'm still mad at you." Haylie said, and Ryan grinned when he realized she was just joking, and walked over to her.

"Would a kiss make you forget? Because I don't like to see my girlfriend be all mad at me." Ryan stated, and Haylie laughed as he caught her by the waist, and kissed her sqaure on the cheek.

"Forgiven! Now let go of me!" Haylie said, but Ryan still had her in his grasp.

"How can I be sure, though?" he asked, and Haylie twisted around so she was facing him, and staring into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Well.." Haylie responded, and she kissed him on the lips, making him smile, and he released her.

"I guess that explains that." Ryan stated, and Haylie grinned. "I didn't really you'd do anything to hurt me, because your such a good boyfriend and all."

Ryan took her hand, and smiled at her. "I'd never try to hurt you whatsoever. I've told you that so many times, it's worthless to say it. And I'd prevent myself from hurting you ever again, even if some girl comes along, and--"

Haylie snatched Ryan's hat off his head, and started to run off with it, grinning.

"Haylie Anderson! Come back with my hat!" Ryan bellowed, and that made Haylie laugh even more.

"Then you better start running, drama boy!" Haylie called over her shoulder, and saw that Ryan was catching up her very fast.

Since Alyssa coming, Haylie never felt to prove herself to anyone, because she got a great family, a fabulous group of friends, but most of all:

A very good boyfriend named Ryan Evans.


End file.
